


Damian Wayne DDM

by SupernaturalLover17



Category: Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Injustice 2 - Freeform, SweetDamian, ddm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover17/pseuds/SupernaturalLover17
Summary: If anyone doesn't know ddm means It's Daddy Daughter Moments





	1. Chapter 1

Damian, It's a Car It has no Feeling. Jason rolls his eyes as Demon Spawn drives the batmobile

"Oh, Shut Up Todd and You are Just an another Gotham City impostor and The batmobile is mine since Father Pass Away. Damian said to Jason. He believed that his brother is an idiot.

"Yeah! Shupt Todd and yoi arh a goham cicy imsloter ." His daughter piped up almost copying her father word for word from her car seat in the backseat. She tried to pat part of the door of the batmobile . "Unca Jtson don unasand." 

"That's right baby girl." Damian looked back smiling at his daughter. "You tell Uncle Jason ."

"Great. This is just. Great." Jason looked a little angry at Demon Spawn for encouraging this behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

Injustice 2 Damian X Daughter Reader   
Y/N wasn't really a picky eater, she was more of a difficult eater. When it came time for lunch or dinner, she would show signs that she was hungry, but when it came down to actually feeding her, it was a mission of it's own. 

"Nnn" Y/N clamped her lips shut and moved her mouth away from the green goo that her father was trying to feed her. After one bite of the green stuff and she was down, no more for her.

"Come on you." Damian continued to follow the spoon with her head movements. "I know you're hungry. It's green beans tonight. You liked green beans last time you ate them."

"Mmnn." She furrowed her brow like a child her age would do. She wasn't going to eat anymore. 

"Fine. I'm going to have to take drastic measures here." Damian got up to retrieve that bag of mini kit kats from the cupboard. Opening the bag he held one out for Y/N who opened her mouth to receive it, only Damian swooped in and placed the mushed up green beans into her mouth. 

"Mmmnnnn." Y/N glared at her father eating the mush.

"You'll thank me one day Y/N ." Damian laughed lightly and tried the trick a couple more times, getting her to eat the rest of her dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Injustice 2 Damian x Daughter Reader  
[Age 4 ]

Daddy, can I help?" You went over to your father who was working on his car. 

"You want to help me work on Batmobile ?" Damian smiled at you, before looking up at your mother who just shrugged at him. "Sure I don't see any harm in that. You want to hand me that thing over there." Damian pointed to a tool that was lying on the ground. 

"This one?" You ask picking the thing up. "What is it?" 

"That is a wrench." Damian took the tool from you. 

"What does it do?" You watch your father doing something.

"It does stuff." Damian didn't want to get into the schematics of what a wrench does and doesn't do.

"Why does it do stuff?" You inquire further.

"Because it does." Damian knew what you were doing, and he had to stop it now, or else the why this and why that's could go on for hours.

"Why?" 

"Y/N, can you get me a water?" Damian gave you another task to get your mind off the wrench.

"Sure Daddy!" you scamper off getting your father Water from the cooler by the car


	4. Chapter 4

you sat at the table watching your daughter play quietly when Damian came up to sit next to you. 

“Shhh.” You pointed to the little girl. “I just got her to play quietly.” You groaned lightly knowing the next couple of hours were going to be another battle. “She still needs eat dinner, get a bath and then she needs to actually get to bed tonight.” You looked towards Damian, he knew how tired you were. 

“I’ll do it.” He told you. “Just go relax, read, watch tv, do whatever you need to do. I’ll get all those things done.” 

“Thank you.” You smile and give him a light kiss. 

“Hey honey, what do you want for dinner tonight?” Damian looked at his daughter.

“No.” Y/N told him as You continued to play with your toys.

Damian sighed at bent over to your level. “Mommy said you could have pizza or mac and cheese tonight.” 

“No.” Y/n shook your head. “I want waffles.” 

“Y/N. Tonight you can have pizza or mac and cheese.” 

“No!”

After Damian had gotten his daughter to finally eat something (not waffles) it was time for a bath. 

“Bath time Y/N.” Damian went over to you.

“No.” Y/N continued to play. 

“Y/N, it’s just a bath. You like baths. You get to play with all your toys and the water.” 

“No!” Y/N said again. 

“Come on. It’ll be fun.” 

Y/N just looked at your father this time. Instead of saying anything you just got up and ran down a hallway.

After your bath, Damian could tell y/n was tired and would soon go to bed. 

“Let’s get your clothes on. I’ll read you your favorite book.” Damian laid out the plan for her. “Sound good?” He dried off his daughter after the bath.

“NO!” She ran out into the hall again. 

“No! Y/N Martha Wayne, honey, come back!” Damian ran after his daughter again.


	5. Chapter 5

Y/N ’s been in there for a long time.” You pace nervously by the bathroom door.

“Hey I’ll go check on her. Maybe she’s done but she just doesn’t want to come out.” Damian sighed walking up to the door.

“Hey, Princess, can I come in?” He asked opening the door. The sight that y/n was a little horrifying. 

“Are You Okay?” He asked while walking over you

Your young daughter just nodded at her father, a tear started to roll down her cheek. 

“It’s okay princess . ” Damian sighed turning on the faucet to the bathtub.


	6. Chapter 6

What the fuck Jason!" You yell at your brother-in-law once your daughter was asleep in her room for the night.

It was your daughter's birthday party that evening and you had been bottling your anger for Jason ever since your daughter opened the present.

"What I didn't do anything." Jason gave you and Damian a confused look.

"You gave her a gun! That's what you did!"

"It was just a gun ."

"It's still a gun Jason!" Damian chimed in. "And we said no weapons. Guns are included in that."

"But a Gun is practical. It can be used for multiple different things." Jason tried to justify what he gave your daughter for her birthday.

"I don't care how practical a god damn gun is.y/n's going to want to play with it and then y/n's going to get hurt." You fumed at him.

"I still don't see what the problem is. Y/n loves it. Y/n's going to take care of it and not play with it." Jason shrugged.

"IT'S STILL A GUN !" You yell. "AND Y/N'S SIX!"


	7. Chapter 7

Daddy? Is Mommy coming too?” Y/N asked your father. 

“No princess, it’s just you and me today. Is that okay?” Damian hadn’t been able to spend as much time as he would have liked with his daughter lately. But since it was Father’s Day, you decided to send the two out for some Daddy/Daughter time.

The little girl nodded her head and smiled at her father. “I love you, Daddy.” 

“I love you too, Princess.” Damian hugged his Daughter tight.


	8. Chapter 8

Daddy let go of me!” The little girl squirmed in his arms. It was her first day of school and she was more than excited. 

“No, I think I’m going to take you back home with me.” He laughed his little girl was growing up so fast. It seemed like just yesterday she was born and now she was starting kindergarten. 

“No Daddy!” 

“Alright. Alright.” Damian placed the child on the ground and crouched next to her. “Remember what we talked about?” 

“Don’t talk about what Daddy does.” She recited it thing once again. 

“That’s right.” Damian hugged his daughter once again.


	9. Chapter 9

DADDY!” Y/N screamed getting up from her bed. “Daddy!” you continued to cry as you ran to Danneel and Damian’s room. 

“Hey, hey, hey. What’s wrong baby girl?” Damian lifted the sobbing child into his lap. He rubbed small circles into her back as she continued to cry into his shirt. 

“Daddy I think there’s a vampire in my closet.” she cried again prying her face away from Damian’s tear-stained shirt to look at her father. 

“There’s a monster in your closet?” Damian gasped. He knew monsters were real, but he also knew that there was no way a monster could get into the bunker without him knowing it. “You know Daddy kills monsters right?” The little nodded at her father. 

“Can I check out the monster in your room?” Damian asked when the girl nodded again. 

Damian got up and walked back over to the room where the little girl normally slept. He took y/n over to the closet. He showed you that there were no monsters in the closet. 

“Think you can sleep in your own bed baby girl?” Damian asked the little girl. y/n shook your head no and clung to Damian. “Want to sleep with Mommy and me?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Y/n clung even tighter to father. 

Damian smiled softly and carried his daughter back to your room. He placed her in between the two of you. She was out like a light once her head hit the pillow. 

“I love you, Damian. I love my children too.” Danneel places a small kiss on Y/N 's forehead.

“I love three of you too.” Damian smiled looking from his daughter to Danneel. “I can’t wait for this one to come.” He reached over to place a hand on Danneel already protruding belly.


End file.
